Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto storage media or to access data from a storage media. DSDs may be housed within a chassis of an enclosure and may be accessed by computing devices. However, data communicated to and from the DSD may experience integrity issues based on the arrangement of DSDs within the chassis of the enclosure.
A backplane conventionally used for devices using SAS and SATA protocols to communicate data may not be appropriate for newer communication protocols and devices using the newer communication protocols. SAS and SATA protocols incorporate techniques such as pre-emphasis and equalization for signal conditioning. These techniques allow the signals to be communicated across long signal traces and lengths.
Drives using newer communications protocols may provide lower latency and lower bandwidth than SAS or SATA disk drives, but may be designed for transmission across shorter communication lengths. These newer communications protocols may not incorporate techniques that allow the signal to be communicated across signal traces suitable for SAS and SATA. As such, using conventional backplanes with devices using communications protocols designed for shorter communication lengths may create problems.